This project involves participation in cooperative clinical research trials of the Southeastern Cancer Study Group. These trials are conducted in hematologic and solid tumor malignancies and are multidisciplinary involving surgery, radiation therapy, chemotherapy and/or immunotherapy. Phase II studies are conducted which determine the effectiveness of therapy in various tumor types. Phase III studies which are usually randomized are comparisons of combinations of chemotherapy and/or multi-modality therapy versus standard therapy in one or more stages of a particular disease. Studies of adjuvant therapy for early stages of disease have been initiated. Members of the cooperative Group develop protocol studies which require review and approval of interdisciplinary and disease-oriented committees of the Group. Progress of studies is monitored closely and data are statistically analyzed. Results of protocol studies are reported at professional meetings and/or published in journals. Improvement in methods of cancer therapy is expected from results of such studies. Ancillary or pilot studies are encouraged which will lead to subsequent Group studies; will elucidate mechanisms of action of other aspects of treatment in a Group study; will improve methods of diagnosis or classification of disease or methods of evaluation of results; or will improve supportive care. Secondary benefits derived from clinical research studies are excellence of patient care and improved education and training of house officers and medical students.